callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Heroes Tutorial
The Tutorial and its transcript for Call of Duty: Heroes. Advisor: Good to see you've made it, Commander. We're ready to have you lead the attack on the enemy stronghold. The player has eight RPG Troopers, six Dragonfires, six A.G.R.s, five A.S.A.M.s, and four CLAW units at their disposal. The enemy base consists of two Laser Turrets, eleven Sentry Guns, two Guardians, four SAM Turrets, four Gold Miners, four Oil Pumps, three Oil Depots, three Gold Depots, one Machine Compound, and one Training Compound. Advisor: You can view the action by using finger gestures to look around the base. Use 1 finger to track, 2 finger pinching in to zoom in, rotating 2 fingers to rotate, and three fingers to tilt the camera angle. (A bit later) Commander, Drone Missile is online and ready for deployment. ???/Price: Nice shot, Commander! Mind if I join in on the assault? Captain Price here, at your service! Player must deploy Price to continue. Once they've earned enough skill points by destroying structures, they will gain access to Price's Chopper Gunner skill, and must use it. Upon completion, the player shall receive and . Price: Commander, thanks to your decisive victory, this area is now clear of enemy hostilities. As a result, HQ has assigned you to lead the construction of a new base here. What would you like to use as a callsign, Commander? (Player creates a username) Thanks, Commander. There's no one better to be overseeing the construction and defense of the new base. The player is given two Skill Points, , , five hundred celerium, a two day Shield, eight Barriers, a Deployment Yard, and their Command Center to start off their base. Advisor: Hello Commander! Let's go down to business. The supplies are arriving and we can start mining operations soon. (Player builds a Gold Miner) Let's use celerium to speed up the building process. (Player completes Gold Miner) Gold Miner is complete. Now you'll need to build a gold depot to store our gold. Ground forces are reporting incoming enemy movement. We'll need to finish up. Let's use celerium to speed up the Gold Depot's construction here. (Builds the Gold Depot) Commander, we'll need to fortify our base soon! Let's build some defenses to ward off the incoming attack! (Player builds a Sentry Gun) Enemy troops approaching horizon! Let's use celerium to speed things up! Upon completion of the Sentry Gun, three Assault Troopers will attack the base. Advisor: Threat eliminated! Well done. Before they can send in another squad, let's build up our forces and amass some firepower. Before assembling troops, we will need to mine resources. Let's start pumping oil. Let's Celerium to speed up the building process. Player builds an Oil Pump; they will be promoted to level 2. Advisor: We will also need to build an oil depot to store the oil. (Player builds an oil depot) Let's use celerium to speed up the building process. Now that we have enough resources, we can build the training compound to train troops. (Player builds a training compound) Let's use celerium to speed up the building process. Training Compound is complete! Let's begin by training fifteen assault units. Player trains fifteen assault troopers for each. Advisor: We've located the encampment the attack came from. Let's counter-attack with our newly trained troops. Player goes to campaign, and selects South America level 1. There is and to loot. A single sentry gun and thirty-five barriers defend the base. The player will be given three hundred skill points. Advisor: Area secure, Commander. Now that we have some additional resources, we can upgrade the training compound and unlock additional troop classes! The player will have to complete the Juggernaut quest. Upon upgrading, the player will unlock the Juggernaut unit. Advisor: Commander! We've just received word from Cpt. Price. He's located in an enemy encampment and is requesting immediate backup. Let's send out a squad immediately to help! The player goes back to the campaign menu, and chooses South America level 2. There is and to loot. The player has to destroy a sentry gun, a gold miner, an oil pump, and the command center. There is twenty level 1 and eight level 2 barriers. Upon completion, the player will receive and , twelve skill points, twelve level points, twelve XP, and one celerium Price: Thanks for the backup, Commander. Looks like I'm in your dept from now on. Feel free to call on me any time you need a dominating presence on the battlefield! You can access my profile and ability from the HEROES button, located at the bottom left portion of the screen. Advisor: Good news, Commander: We've obtained enough resources to upgrade the Command Center to level 2. Increases the command center level will give us access to additional structures and more powerful defenses. The command center requires to upgrade, and takes five minutes. The player will unlock a gold miner, oil pump, the Landing Zone, thirty barriers, a sentry, and three mines. It can be instantly finished with 47 celerium. Advisor: Engage in a Player vs Player Online battle! Access these battles through the "Attack" option. Once accessed, a "FIGHT OTHER PLAYERS" mode should be available on the left side of the screen.